


All Work and No Play Makes Tim a Dull Boy

by crystal_aces



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is overworking himself on a lead and Jason tries to get him to take a break. </p><p>Not Tim/Jason!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play Makes Tim a Dull Boy

Tim was sitting at his desk in his room, looking up some information on his laptop. He had been suspecting the Joker was planning to pull something in Gotham within the next few weeks. He’d first heard something about it from some petty criminals that he and Batman had stopped a few days ago. Then again the day before when he and Dick were patrolling the streets. He decided it was better to be safe than sorry, and started looking into it as soon as he had gotten home. Also meaning that Tim hadn’t yet gone to sleep, and it was almost 6 o’clock in the morning.

Suddenly, Tim heard his door open. He turned around in his chair, looking to see who had entered his room, although he narrowed down the list to one person due to the lack of knocking as a question of permission.

“Jason,” he said, nodding his head as a greeting before turning back to the laptop to continue investigating.

“Kid,” Jason said back as he continued to walk into the room until he stood next to Tim, looking over his shoulder at the laptop’s screen. “What are you doing?”

Instead of commenting on how he wasn’t a kid anymore, Tim sighed. He kept his eyes on the glowing screen, typed in a few things, and then answered, “I’m checking something out.”

Jason leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at Tim sitting in the chair. “Want to explain what you’re checking out?”

Tim paused, glancing up at Jason before leaning back against the chair. “Criminals have been mentioning that Joker is planning on pulling something in a couple of weeks, so I’m checking it out.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “You believe these criminals because…?”

“It’s not that I believe them, Jason. It’s that I’m checking to make sure if it’s something more than a rumor. If it just a rumor, then no harm’s done. It they’re right, then at least I took the time to look into it so we could stop it before time ran out.”

Tim sat up, focused on the laptop once again.

Jason stared down at him, noticing the bags under his eyes and the tension in his shoulders.

“Tim, how long have you been checking this lead out?” he asked, looking at him very closely.

Tim’s fingers fumbled for a moment on the laptop before they returned to their steady pace. He shrugged his shoulders, knowing the answer but not wanting to reveal it. He kept his eyes trained on the screen so he wouldn’t have to look at Jason’s eyes, which were burning a hole through the side of his face.

“You know how long, Tim. Tell me,” Jason pressured, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on the desk, leaning on it as he came to face level with Tim.

Tim tried to ignore his piercing gaze, but it soon became difficult. Finally, he sighed and stopped typing, looking up at Jason.

“Almost six hours. We got back from patrolling around midnight,” he said.

Jason was quiet for a moment, looking at Tim with unreadable eyes. Then he stood up straight and started walking towards the door.

Just as Tim thought Jason was about to leave and he could get back to work, Jason said, “C’mon! We’re going out.”

Tim sat in the chair, blinking his tired eyes in shock and disbelief. He turned the chair around, staring at the doorway where Jason stood, his arms crossed over his chest again. He opened his mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again.

“I have work to do, Jason. I just told you that.”

Jason shrugged his shoulders, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. “Yeah, you did.”

Tim sat there for another moment in silence, staring at Jason, before asking, “Then why would I go out with you? At 6 o’clock in the morning? Where would we even go at 6 o’clock in the morning?”

Jason rolled his eyes, but his smirk was still in place. “I get that you like to ask questions, but for once just shut up and do what I’m telling you to do. Get your jacket, we’re going out.”

Finally Tim did what he was told and stood up from the chair. After sitting in it for six hours, his legs and back were sore. His head was throbbing, not only from the lack of sleep, but from staring at a computer screen for six hours straight. He grabbed the jacket that lay thrown on his bed, and almost stumbled out of his room.

Jason chuckled to himself as he watched Tim have a difficult time putting on his jacket. He knew Tim had overworked himself and just needed some time to relax before he would inevitably go back to his desk and continue investigating.

“Where are we going?” Tim asked before yawning.

Jason smiled widely, knowing that Tim wouldn’t rest until he at least got an answer to one of his questions.

“We’re going to Starbucks. You’re going to need fresh air and some coffee if you want to get all of that work done. Me on the other hand, I just want to get out of this goddamn house,” he answered.

Tim nodded his head, grateful for a distraction, even if it were just for a little while.

He and Jason didn’t always get along, but it was moments like those that Tim recognized there was more to Jason than just a bad attitude and tough guy façade. If only he let that side of him out more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love for some feedback! Thank you :)


End file.
